


Pleasant Surprise

by flickawhip



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

Robin had surprised Lily the first time she had kissed her. It had been a pleasant surprise and she had not said anything about it. The second time had been a reason to make Barney happy and, much as this time Marshall saw, she still didn't make much of a deal out of it. The last time had been after Robin had finally closed the door to Ted for good, Marshall had gone to see to his friend and Lily had stayed with Robin. She was a little surprised to find that she was contemplating leaving Marshall, they had grown apart and yet she was wondering if she dared. 

She had come home from a year away to find herself greeted by Robin. Marshall had finally let himself love Ted, which left Lily free to love Robin, it was a surprise, but a pleasant one.


End file.
